Fairy Tail Academy
by SpringShippings74
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just a 17 year old girl who ran away from Her dad. She joined Fairy Tail 2 months ago. Master Makarov recently spoke to the guild about Fairy Tail Academy; a school only open to Fairy Tail wizards. Lucy has a slight problem with anxiety when it comes to a new school year. Natsu is soon gonna have to deal with some sort of new feelings that he's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed like it was just a normal day for Lucy, she had just joined the Fairy Tail guild two months ago. As a seventeen year old, she was still required to attend high school; she felt like she had drained out everything she had learned last year. It was rumored that the boys and girls were separated; Lucy had eventually found out that the rumors were true.

As always, Natsu was busy arguing with Gray when Erza was out on a job, so she was the one that had to split up the raving lunatics. Mirajane was busy talking to Makarov, Lucy turned around to talk to Levy, then she heard Gray yell "SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!" then she heard Natsu say "SHUT UP ICEPOP! We all know that you like Juvia!" Lucy saw Juvia in the distance muttering "Gray-Sama likes me… HUZZZAH!"

After Natsu had finally finished his fight, he sat down next to Lucy at the table: she was freaking out over the dorm assignments for Fairy Tail Academy. Out of instinct, he gave her a hug and she whispered, "Thank you Natsu". She was so stressed about school starting in a week; everyone seemed to notice that Lucy wasn't her usual peppy self.

Lucy and the rest of her guildmates noticed that the job board didn't seem to have jobs on it at the moment: instead, the dorm assignments were posted. "Oh shoot!" Lucy thought as she made her way to the bulletin board. Lucy's roommates were Erza and Levy. The bulletin board read, "Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, and Levy Mcgarden, in room 227b", and "Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox in room 228b".

Erza can be scary sometimes, her skill in requip magic is insane, even Natsu and Gray were scared of her; Lucy is always careful not to make her angry or get on her bad side, luckily she was good for protection, and she's nice, and one of Lucy's best friends. Levy was one of Lucy's best friends, and she wouldn't hurt a chicken and would kill anyone who hurts her friends.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you so so much for reading the first chapter of Fairy Tail Academy! I will hopefully work on chapter two later. Oh and Natsu, Gray and Gajeel in one dorm, poor decision! Will it mean trouble, or will they try to keep themselves from killing each other? We will find out soon! I am so sorry for making this chapter super short, I will make it up to you by making the next chapter longer.**

 **Love,**

 **-SpringShippers74**


	2. Chapter 2

On the Saturday before school started, students began to move everything from their apartments or houses to their new dorm rooms. Lucy helped Natsu move his stuff and he helped her move her stuff. Their rooms were across from each other, which gave Lucy a sense of security for some reason. Erza on the other hand, had lugged all of her stuff up three flights of stairs without breaking a sweat what so ever.

That night, everything was finished being moved to the point where it met Lucy, Erza, and Levy's approval. After that was over, Gray and Natsu got into a scuffle over who got the bed that was closest to the window or who got the bed that was farthest away from Gajeel. Meanwhile, Gramps was trying to get the intercom to work so that he could announce the times for the schedule pickup based on all of the age groups.

Lucy was lying on her bed listening to her music when she heard Natsu scream "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" she then came into Natsu and Gray's room and threatened to call Erza if she heard them fighting or screaming again. Erza was down stairs in the guild hall when she overheard Gramps say something about the school being magically moved to the new basement meaning that he either expanded the basement over summer break or he shrunk the school to be able to fit in the basement or both.

Levy was occupied reviewing her notes from previous years at the academy until Gajeel came in and asked what she was doing. To Levy's surprise, Gajeel actually wanted in on what she was doing. Levy and Gajeel definitely had chemistry; Lucy didn't say anything due to the fact that she was kind of scared of Gajeel and not because he nearly killed Levy in his Phantom Lord days, he was also a really big guy! Lucy was in the shower when Gajeel came over to hang with Levy and put her ear to the door to listen to the whole conversation.

Lucy texted Natsu and asked if he wanted to hang out for a while, and then she got dressed and waited for Natsu. Natsu definitely loved hanging out with Lucy, almost as much as he loves Happy and his scarf from Igneel. On Sunday night, she went to the guild hall and asked Gramps if he really used his magic to move the school down to the basement, he did.

"Good grief", Lucy thought angrily. She couldn't stand not being able to calm down, luckily Natsu came in with Happy and had a HUMUNGUS grin on his face and him being that big ball of energy he is, he started to tickle Lucy to the point where she was crying from laughter. Natsu was clearly a morning person due to him having that much energy without the use of any caffeine. She was out of breath from Natsu, and she giggled.

"Ooh, a tickle fight; should we interfere?"

"Nah, Lucy has it covered."

"Up against Natsu, she doesn't stand a chance."

Every single time Natsu comes over to the dorm, Levy and Erza make fun of Lucy because they think that Natsu and Lucy like each other and Lucy decided that instead of letting Natsu come into her dorm, she would have to go to Natsu's dorm instead. Whenever Levy made fun of her for hanging around Natsu, Lucy would smirk and make fun of her for her obvious feelings for Gajeel. Mirajane and Gramps always started bets over who they thought would be the cutest couple such as, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, Gray and Juvia, or Natsu and Lucy.

For a while it was almost like Lucy had forgotten her stress about school starting, until Gray mentioned that he still hasn't gotten his schedule yet: that made her run upstairs and bawl her eyes out.

"Was it something I said?" asked Gray

"Uh Gray, your clo-"Cana said.

"CRAP! SERIOUSLY, ANSWER MY QUESTION! YOU DRINK TOO MUCH!" Gray interrupted

"Hey Icepop, maybe it was because you mentioned the word school." Natsu teased.

"Shoot! Cana is this true?" asked Gray.

Cana just silently moved to the other side of the guild hall firmly grasping her barrel of some sort of alcoholic beverage.

Levy went upstairs to go check on Lucy with Natsu and Gray trailing behind. When stopping at the door, Levy pulled out her keys and asked if it was ok if she could talk to Lucy in private just for 10 minutes. After at least five minutes Natsu and Gray went to their dorm for the remaining time, and Levy still hadn't made any progress with Lucy just yet, so she called Natsu and Gray to the door, as Lucy's best friend: she knew what could brighten her day.

Natsu came in with a very concerned look on his face; Lucy was surprised how he could actually keep such a serious look on his face the whole time.

"Hey Levy, may I have at least an hour to talk to Lucy, I need you to talk to Gray."

"Sure Natsu, just don't make out without my permission or anything like that." Levy smirked.

Natsu locked the door and sat down next to a crying Lucy, the second he walked in: her whole face was beginning to brighten up. Natsu laid down on the bed at Lucy's side, and put Happy at Lucy's feet.

"Hey Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked in a soothing tone.

"I'm not ready for school tomorrow." Lucy replied, still sobbing.

"I'm not ready either, but we can get through this together." Said Natsu, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

Natsu and Lucy sit up and they hug, and they don't let go for what Lucy thought was a minute. All of a sudden, Levy walks in when Natsu and Lucy are still holding each other; they all start shrieking and Levy started to have a fangirl attack.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Are you getting the Nalu feels yet? Hehe! I ship those two so hard, they are my main shipment, and they used to be my backup otp for Grayza; now they are my otp for realzies now! I am loving the way that this series is turning out so far! Can't wait to write more for you guys! Those Nalu feels tho! :)))))) I am now grinning like an idiot... I better go now bye!**

 **-SpringShippings74**


	3. Chapter 3

As Levy walked in with a fangirl scream, Natsu and Lucy's faces turned to the brightest shade of red that there is; about the color of a baboons butt.

"Levy, I thought that you were gonna give me an hour," Natsu said with his face turning red.

"It has been like twenty minutes and I left my phone on my bed, so I came in only to see you two lovebirds holding each other like an old married couple!" Levy shrieked.

"No Levy its not like that, I was trying to comfort my friend by giving her a hug and allowing her let go first, to make her feel better, my mistake for trying to be a good friend!" Natsu tried to explain.

"It's ok Natsu, I can deal with Levy later, and Levy ; I need you to leave just for another 10 minutes." Lucy said with a face that got redder and redder by the second.

Levy walked out of the room and laughed until she started crying. She ran downstairs to go announce what she had caught Natsu and Lucy doing when she accidentally walked in on them.

"Hey Mirajane and Gramps! Guess what?" Levy shrieked with excitement.

"What Levy!" Mirajane and Gramps said simultaneously.

"I caught Lucy and Natsu together when I accidentally walked in on them when I went to grab my phone! They were hugging and I walked in and they started blushing and Natsu defended Lucy!" said Levy.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu were still in Lucy's dorm when she sat up and saw Natsu up at the foot of her bed. She and Natsu made a deal that if either of them are upset, they will go to each other whenever they needed it most and talk it out and give each other a hug. Lucy walked Natsu back to dorm and hugged him, thanked him, and said bye.

Lucy walked to her dorm and stared at the time on her phone screen, holy crap: it was 3:00 AM and the rest of the guild was partying. It was the day before school and she was with Natsu for five hours when she was supposed to be sleeping. Erza came upstairs; Lucy knew it was her because she could hear her armor clinking down the hallway.

"Where the heck were you?" Erza asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"I was feeling a bit depressed and Levy, Natsu and Gray came to the room to comfort me. Levy came in alone for 10 minutes and Natsu asked for an hour and got five hours." Lucy explained.

"Do I sense chemistry bubbling with you and Natsu? Or are my senses just faking me out?" Erza asked playfully.

"Levy came in after 20 minutes and me and Natsu were hugging and we saw her start flipping out. We didn't even realize that she was there for a second, she used the old ' _I left my phone on my bed_ ' excuse. Then she and Natsu got into an argument." Lucy explained, trying not to get killed by Erza.

Erza and Lucy decided that it was time to go to sleep, Levy felt the need to tell the whole entire guild that Lucy and Natsu were caught hugging in the dorm. Levy went to sleep about a few minutes later. According to Levy, hugging a person of the opposite gender usually either meant nothing, just friends, or that they have feelings for each other.

On the morning before school the whole entire guild was making fun of Lucy and Natsu for the hug and they were getting asked where they were for the past five hours last night. The breakfast table was filled with yummy treats, and it was loud until Lucy and Natsu walked into the Guild Hall, then there was a silence followed with bursts of laughter.

Lucy was so aggravated by Levy that she never spoke to her the entire morning. They mainly separated the boys and the girls for gym class due to Macao, Jet, and Droy being perverts. Natsu and Lucy were bummed that their gym classes were separate from each other and were glad that all of their other classes were together.

The school day had a three and a half hour break so students could go to their dorms or anywhere in the guild, Natsu and Lucy took advantage of this rule so that they could practice their skills and work on homework, and for the remainder of the time; they would just take a walk around town and talk. Natsu and Lucy were too deep into their conversation that they didn't hear the bell ring for first period.

Each class had 25 students, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel were all in Gildarts Clive's class, there were 4 classes. Gildarts is Cana's father, so Cana wasn't allowed to be in Gildarts's class. On the first day, Gildarts let everyone choose their own seats for the year; Lucy chose to sit with Natsu to avoid Levy. Levy and Gajeel sat together because Jet and Droy were fighting over who sat by Levy.

"Hey Luce, can I borrow a piece of paper?" Natsu asked while whispering, trying not to distract anyone.

"Sure Natsu. Do you need anything else before I get back to work?" said Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy!" said Natsu as he finished taking the notes.

After class, Natsu and Lucy headed towards the Guild Hall and they sat down at the table with Levy and Erza, they started studying for the first test on Friday. Natsu quizzed Lucy and Erza quizzed Levy, then the four headed down to the gym to work on strength training for battle. Erza was working on weights, Natsu went to the track and field, Lucy and Levy went to the acrobatics mats.

Soon after an hour of training and studying, Natsu and Lucy headed upstairs to Lucy's dorm to read the first chapter of 'Divergiant' for the second hour. Right in the middle of the second chapter, Lucy and Natsu accidentally fell asleep on the beanbag chairs. It wouldn't have been too bad if Levy hadn't walked in 20 minutes later, gathering her stuff for the next classes. Levy had said nothing and just smiled and took a picture of the slumbering partners.

"Whoa! What time is it? Holy crap! Class starts in five minutes! Natsu wake up right now!" Lucy said as she woke up with panic in her voice.

"Dang it Lucy! I don't wanna wake up yet! Wait, our gym classes are only on Tuesdays and Thursdays so both of us have gym tomorrow and we don't have it right now so that means that we have more time to hang out." Natsu complained.

Lucy and Natsu didn't have too many hours left of the day and Natsu finally convinced Lucy to ditch the rest of the day and stay in the dorm. It was quite obvious that Natsu had a bit of ADHD mixed with his outgoing, energetic personality: he hated going into class when he didn't have gym, he didn't pay attention in class and mainly paid attention to Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu decided to put on music and listen to it for a while; they made sure to use earbuds so that they didn't get nailed by Gramps and Erza. Then a certain song came on the radio that caught both of their attention, ' _Rather be'._ The song gave them a sense of comfort and made them feel as if their friendship just lit a new fire. Who knew that such powerful lyrics and a strong voice could do such things?

' _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be'_

' _If you gave me a chance I will take it.'_

Just one simple song, made Natsu start to question himself and his friendship with Lucy. For a second, his heart skipped a beat, so did Lucy's; Natsu felt like there was more than a simple friendship. Lucy also felt like in that 3 minute time period, she and Natsu's relationship got stronger. In the entire song, they did the weird head bobbing thing.

It wasn't long before they got bored and sneaked off to get food, neither spoke of what they were feeling nor wanted to. Honestly, none of them had this new feeling before and just were wanting to know what it meant.

When Erza came back to the dorm, Lucy was reading on her bed; she didn't know what to do at the moment, she wanted to know what that new feeling was. She finally put the book down and finally decided to tell Erza about the feelings she had in that moment.

"Erza, I have a few questions to ask, and it has been bothering me all day." Lucy said anxiously.

"Lucy, what is wrong? Do you need advice?" Erza asked in a sisterly manner.

"Yes, and today I was hanging around Natsu and we were listening to a song, we both liked the song and there were two lyrics that made our heartbeats synchronize. We both got a strong feeling of security, it was a moment where I felt safe and sound. What is that feeling, I've never had it before?" Lucy explained.

"Ok, I think I know what is going on with you; that song that you and Natsu were listening to caused your hearts to skip a beat and that usually means that you are developing feelings for him." Erza explained trying not to aggravate Lucy.

"Please don't tell Levy that I'm developing feelings for Natsu, she'll go frikin' nuts!" Lucy pleaded.

"Ok Lucy I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, in this situation; I think you have to go to Natsu and talk to him. I had something like that happen to me when I was 11, I still kind of have feelings for a guy named Jellal Fernandez, and it is like 8 flipping years later; dang it!" Said Erza in some sort of comforting way.

The same thing occurred in Natsu's room, except with Gray Fullbuster giving Natsu advice with a more violent approach. Lucy and Natsu met up at the Guild Hall due to the convincing from Gray and Erza, they sat down in a corner ; where no one would see them talking. Natsu and Lucy both talked about their feelings.

"It's not easy saying this but; Natsu I like you." Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"I like you too Luce, my heart is skipping six beats as I am saying this." Natsu whispered back.

Then the two went back to their roommates and finally told them how it went. Things were definitely looking up for them, their feelings progressed more and more as each minutes passed. Lucy couldn't sleep due to all the weight that was lifted from her shoulders, she decided to text Natsu to see if he wanted to hang out during the breaks and put training on hold for a while.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry for being late with chapter 3, weekends are literally my hardest freaking days to write for you guys, my sister's insane softball schedule gets in my way, same with my swim practice. None of that matters though, at least I stayed up past midnight to get work on it last night; I am still tired (Sunday morning right now as we speak) also Happy Father's Day!**

 **I also think that I overdid the Nalu a bit, and I am thinking of bringing in Jellal soon! Gale will also happen soon! I think that I will halt with Nalu in order to introduce more shipments, and I am tempted to make their relationship stronger and fast moving. Well we shall move onwards to chapters 4 and 5 very soon. And again I am so sorry that I have this chapter late!**

 **-SpringShippings74**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a fat chance that Natsu and Lucy would get together now that they've confessed. Levy and Gajeel started to take over the bean bags during breaks, to the point where Lucy had to go out and buy a few more bean bags for the room and gave the old ones to Levy. On the bright side, it wasn't as awkward when Gajeel and Levy came in because they wanted to read with Lucy and Natsu too.

Natsu and Lucy listened to the radio during the break time when Levy and Gajeel went to Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray's room. The song that brought Lucy and Natsu together came on; the lyrics had just a bit more power than that first time that it came on.

' _When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be'_

' _If you gave me a chance I will take it'_

Gajeel and Levy had just started going out after at least 2 weeks after they became friends, they actually secretly dated for a while and then they told someone. Secret relationships in Fairy Tail never remained a secret for at least a week, but Gajeel and Levy managed to hide it for a day or two. Their relationship was adorable because Gajeel was huge, vs Levy was so small; it was almost like they were meant to be.

* * *

In the middle of the third or fourth week of school, Gramps had a huge announcement to be made; there would be two new students coming to the school next period. Those students were Jellal Fernandez; a guy with blue hair and a face tattoo, and Wendy Marvell; a tiny blue-haired girl and had a cat named Carla. Lucy recognized both of them, Erza mentioned Jellal once or twice, and Wendy was one of the old members of Caitshelter.

During 9th period, Erza was chatting away with Jellal; it was clear that she liked him. Since Wendy was only 13 years old, she had to go with the other 8th graders despite being close with Gajeel and Natsu. Lucy offered for Wendy to be roommates with her, Levy, and Erza; she said she would.

Almost the whole guild was asking what Jellal and Wendy's powers were, Wendy was a sky dragon slayer, and Jellal uses heavenly body magic; he knew how perverted it sounded, so he just played clueless.

"What do you think of Fairy Tail so far?" asked Erza with a smile on her face.

"I love it so much, I am glad that I joined." Jellal replied with a huge grin on his face.

It was insane how Jellal and Erza had hit it off so quickly, almost as fast as her requipping skills. It was very obvious that they had feelings for each other, and that they've known each other for years. It was the first time that Lucy had ever seen Erza talk to someone for hours at night.

During the break, Lucy and Natsu were walking together and just so happened to see Jellal and Erza talking, they were at near kissing distance. The two seemed to be so into the moment, that they never noticed Lucy and Natsu walking by.

Jellal and Erza came back to Erza's portion of the room, they sat down on her giant bean bag, Erza sat on Jellal's lap, and Jellal played with her hair. Lucy and Natsu were on the other beanbags, barely paying attention. Erza and Jellal's faces got to a closer distance than before, moving closer and closer together until they finally did it; they kissed.

Lucy looked up over the bed to see what the noise was; it was Jellal and Erza having their first kiss. She decided not to say anything, so she continued to talk to Natsu. Erza got back onto Jellal's lap and kissed him again, he kissed her back. Lucy hasn't seen Erza this happy since Gramps's birthday where they had strawberry cake.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were still having a bit of trouble getting things moving for a while, Jellal and Erza dating made things 100 times more difficult to have private conversations. Lucy decided that she'd rather deal with sharing the room for break times than get killed by Erza and Jellal.

Lucy and Erza were busy talking about how things are going for them and their boys, Erza's relationship seemed to be escalating quickly. Lucy admitted to Erza that she was ready to be more than friends with Natsu; Erza gave her more tips for that to happen. Soon Natsu came over to the table and asked Lucy to meet her in the hallway after Chemistry class during break.

Lucy and Natsu talked about becoming more than friends so much since the confession, it was almost like they were obsessing over the idea. They decided that they should at least give it a shot, so they did. The relationship was perfect; it felt totally unreal to both of them, life was just as it was in the storybooks.

Just as they finished talking, the bell for the next class was just five minutes from ringing, social studies class was next; that was with Gramps. Gramps as a teacher was pretty much equivalent to reading the whole textbook out loud to the entire class.

* * *

The day ended 4 hours later, Natsu was bored and he wanted to go hang out with Lucy. Instead of that, he decided to spend time with Gray and Gajeel; he hadn't talked to them in a while due to him spending so much time with Lucy. It never really occurred to him how he accidentally blew off his friends to go hang out with Lucy until now.

Lucy and some of the other girls decided to have a girl's night where they do a sleepover in Lucy's dorm. On this certain day, they were not allowed to contact a boy unless it was Gramps. All the girls who were in a relationship seemed to be having a bit too much trouble with avoiding contact with their boyfriends.

With the girls, there were two groups, the single girls and the ones who lost their sanity after not being able to talk to their male friends. Juvia lost it after the one hour mark, she started to frantically scream Gray's name millions of times.

The boys seemed to be having more fun than the girls were; they played pool, Call of Duty, ordered pizza, and got in fights and wrestling matches. There was at least three hours before they fell asleep. They still wondered what the girls were doing, probably sleeping by now. It was at least 2 hours after they all fell asleep one by one, they didn't want to sleep because Natsu and Gray thought it was the bright idea to draw on the other guy's faces when they were sleeping.

The night was finally over, Natsu and the rest of the guys decided to wake up the girls by dingdong ditching them. To their surprise, the girls were awake. The worst part about that was that they sent Erza to go after them.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for my lack of updating, I have been busy; swimming, being grounded, and it is just that my schedule is a bit jumbled up every week. I am sorry for chapter 4 being late, but I am gonna write more soon; I will be able to update more often. But I will be doing a collab with one of my friends soon; she is a fnaf fan and anime fan. I promise that I will try my best to update you guys more often; I rearranged my updating schedule to about one or two times a week mainly because of my life outside of writing fanfics.**

 **I also apologize for keeping you waiting!**

 **-SpringShippings74**


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoever thought of the bright idea to dingdong ditch the girls was an idiot!" Natsu said.

"YOU THOUGHT OF THE IDEA!" the other boys argued back.

"Hey flaming idiot! Did it ever occur to you that maybe the flames could've disintegrated your brain?" Gray added.

Erza caught up to them and was able to grab hold of their shirts. She grabbed and twisted the front of the shirts; it was crystal clear that she was aggravated. Gray and Natsu were shaking like no tomorrow, and their voices were shaky, squeaky, crackly, and high pitched. Elfman and the others hid inside a closet and were cracking jokes.

"You know better to not disturb us girls on our girl's weekend, unless there was a good reason for it. I'm going to go tell Master to punish you." Erza scolded.

"No, anything but that; I don't wanna do another embarrassing photospread!" Natsu and Gray pleaded.

"Ok fine! You guys are off the hook, as long as you don't dingdong ditch anyone else." Erza said when she started walking back to the other girls.

The girls decided that it was time to end the party early , mainly because of the girls who were desperate to talk to their male friends; mainly just Juvia and Erza. The girls headed downstairs, everyone seemed happier around the boys.

* * *

Jellal and Erza had probably missed each other the most; because Jellal was sitting in a corner, cross-legged, cradling Erza in his lap as he played with her hair. Erza always seemed happier when she was around Jellal. Erza ran her fingers through Jellal's hair, rested her head on his shoulders, and placed her other arm on his chest.

"We need to do this more often." Erza sighed.

"We definitely will make it happen." Jellal responded while gently stroking Erza's cheek.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu decided that it was nice enough outside to go out to the field and study. They had to work on some of the leftover homework that they had, so they figured that they'd work on it together. Lucy found the best place to work on it, a place where Natsu wouldn't get distracted, and a place that only they knew about.

Deep into the woods, was a meadow that was hidden by a few trees and hills. Lucy set a beach blanket down onto the soft grass. She and Natsu accidentally left their homework in their dorms, so they chose to stay and talk for a while. Moments like these were special to them, to them it meant that they are able to be open with each other as a couple.

"Hey umm Natsu, what do you want to do right now?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno Luce, but I want to ask if you can help me with something, meet me at the big tree in the park, its important!" Natsu replied.

If he was going to dig up those stupid embarrassing photos, there better be a fairly good reason on why he wanted to dig them up.

* * *

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy greeted, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Luce! So I dug up those embarrassing pictures, want to help me sort 'em?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Umm, sure. I'm adding a few to the mix anyways." Lucy replied with a giggle.

Natsu uncovered the box, Lucy busted out laughing as she saw the first picture: Gramps sleeping on the table, mouth wide open and face covered with sharpie marker. The next picture was of Cana; she had a big barrel of liquor, it was tilted upwards. Lucy flipped through a few more, she added one for Gajeel, Wendy, Jellal, Juvia, and Carla. Happy fell asleep curled up in Natsu's lap, most likely dreaming about fish.

"It's getting kind of dark; we have to go back to the dorms. We can finish this tomorrow." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, we should go. Even Happy is tired, and if there is an emergency; I need the energy." Natsu added.

"Okay, let's get going." They both said, as they walked back to the Guild.

* * *

As they walked through the doors in the Guild hall, there were stares again, and it got dead silent. There where whispers as Natsu and Lucy went to their friends. Lucy and Erza accidentally made eye contact and Lucy's face turned bright red, almost as red as a firetruck, and then stormed up to her dorm. She appeared to be crying; face getting redder and redder.

"I'm on it!" Natsu said, popping out of his seat.

"Natsu, no! I have it covered; I think this should be woman to woman, I'll let you know if I need you." Erza said as she headed up the stairs.

Erza headed up the stairs; she got her key ready. Erza unlocked the door, seeing Lucy with her face buried in her pillow.

"Is there anyone else?" Lucy asked, with worry in her voice.

"No; just me, Erza. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm just kind of freaking out. I guess that I just panicked a bit-"Lucy replied, getting interrupted by Erza.

"What the heck made you freak out? I'm guessing that you and Natsu were hanging out together, everyone assumed that you and Natsu were on a date." Erza guessed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner and a loser!" Lucy added.

"Let me guess… you are saying that you are the loser and I'm the winner?" Erza guessed again.

"You are right again. You're good at guessing games. Just let me sleep." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Lucy, if you want; I'll bring Natsu in here. But I won't if you don't want to." Erza offered.

Lucy's face went back to normal, but her body went numb. At that offer, she didn't want to turn it down but turned it down anyways. All she wanted to do was watch Netflix, with Levy and Erza. Levy was busy hanging around Gajeel at the moment, so Lucy and Erza spent a few hours binge watching ' _SAO_ '.

* * *

The rest of the guild was busy cracking jokes about Jellal and Erza, or Natsu and Lucy. Natsu got just as embarrassed as Lucy, but decided to laugh along and crack jokes about Gray and Juvia. Maybe things got a little out of hand after Natsu got frustrated with Gray, which happens all the time. All subjects changed after Natsu mentioned how upset Lucy was.

"Wow Hothead, I'm shocked! You seem to be either Lucy's boyfriend or one of her best friends." Gajeel and Gray said while they laughed.

"Hey Metalmouth, and Iceprincess, I am friends with Lucy, nothing more." Natsu said, starting to blush.

"Yeah right! You guys run off almost every day, you seem to be the only one besides Erza who can comfort her!" Gray said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, it has been like 3 hours since Erza went up there." Natsu said as he bolted up the stairs.

* * *

Natsu ran up to his room to pick up Happy, then ran over to Lucy, Erza, and Levy's room. To his surprise, only Lucy and Erza were in the room; he saw them watching a bit of Netflix.

"Hey Luce, Hey Erza! Is it ok if I Talk to Lucy for a while, I shouldn't be too long?" Natsu asked.

"Fine, but I'm gonna go take a shower; don't do anything though." Erza replied jokingly.

"We won't." Lucy said as she sat down on the beanbag next to Natsu's.

"Hey Luce, umm I have to tell you something. It is kind of important, for our relationship." Natsu said shyly.

* * *

Yeah I know it has been a while, I've been pretty busy. I am sorry for being gone for so long! B-but it's for a good reason, I am working on the crossover w ith my friend, swimming for a swim team, and trying to catch up on Fairy Tail at the same time. My schedule is really busy, so I apologize in advance for not posting as much as usual. But I also just started watching SAO, so keep your eyes peeled for a fanfic on that. Also those Jerza and Nalu feels. Bye!

-SpringShippings74


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**_Hey guys! Long time no see! I apologize for not being able to write! I have a few things to get off of my chest; my Fanfics won't be updated for a while. I won't be updating for a really long time due to school and a family emergency. I feel like I've been letting you down. That is not the case. I need time. As much time as I can get. I don't have much time but I hope you don't feel let down. I'll be inactive for a little bit. I need to focus on school and just pray that everything goes okay with my family's situation. But I go on thanksgiving break soon for school and I could possibly write then... Maybe I could attempt writing a Halloween oneshot that will hopefully be posted on time. Flashback and Fairy Tail Academy will be updated shortly... I'll delete this author's note soon. Please forgive me for being gone. I will make it up to you guys! I promise. I have a few plans. I'm hoping you guys aren't mad at me. Hang in there for me._**

 ** _I've been going through writer's block... I'm working on three projects at the same time for you guys. One of them was a request, the others involve my other fanfictions. I hope you guys understand! I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be gone for too long!_**

 ** _-SpringShippings74_**


End file.
